Quit It!
by OtakuChild
Summary: *F I N I S H E D* Success! Now that Bakura has kicked the cancer sticks, truths come out. Lots of good Malik/Bakura fluffyness because there just isn't enough on FF.Net! Flames will roast marshmallows and the like. ^_^ Some OOC-ness, maybe.
1. Caught!

Quit It!   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Look at my other stories if you want a freakin' disclaimer!   
I thought this one up on a whim. While watching a commerical for the Great American Smokeout, this little ficlet came into my head. ^_^ Enjoy!   
I feel as though as this fic should be script-free, because I just can't think of anything to really lead into the chapter, if you get my drift. ^_^

~Bakura's POV~   
Aaaah.   
The end of the day. Working for KaibaCorp is tons of fun. Hell, I get to test video games! But it is tiring sometimes, because I do other stuff too. Plus terrorizing Yami takes a lot out of a Tomb Robber. Laura Croft, Indeed. I'm sooo hotter than her.   
Anyways, stressful day. Kaiba was being an ass. He's always an ass, but today the proverbeal stick-up-the-rear-end was shoved up a little farther than normal. So what do I do to de-stress?   
I take the cigarette and light it. I'm about to take a drag when the cigarette is taken from my mouth in one-fell-swoop!   
I look up to see Malik standing over me, with a look of pure disgust on his face. One hand is resting on his hip, the other is holding the cigarette. He's holding it by his thumb and forefinger, arm extended out, to get it as far away from him as possible. I've been trying to hide it from him. But it looks as though I've been caught.   
Oops.   
Crap.   
"I knew it! I _knew _I smelled cigarette smoke in here the other day!"   
He scowls at me, lavender eyes narrowed. He looks at the cigarette like it's a slug. Then his gaze turns back to me.   
"Bakura! Of all the dirty, disgusting, awful, degrading, horrific habits one has to choose from! YOU'RE SMOKING!! AND IN MY APARTMENT NO LESS!!!"   
I register a look of shock on my face. I'm not sure why. I was going to get caught sooner or later.   
"Just WHAT do you have to SAY FOR YOURSELF!???"   
Okay. He's livid now. Ummm...shit.   
"Ummm...I'm sorry."   
Oops. Wrong thing to say. His eyes have narrowed further.   
"You're SORRY?? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY??? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SMOKING DOES TO YOU???"   
"A little." Brace youself, Bakura.   
"A LITTLE?? Smoking causes _cancer_ and _emphysima_ and it makes your _teeth_ all _yellow_ and your face get all _wrinkly_ and...not to mention..."   
"Not to mention what?" I think I'm royally screwed now.   
"IT MAKES MY APARTMENT REEK LIKE A FUCKING HOLE-IN-THE-WALL BAR!!!!"   
Whoa. Should've saw that one coming. This is the Egyptian Cleaning Psycho we're talking about here. He comes unglued if there's an _atom_ of dirt on the floor.   
Wait a minute!   
"_You're _apartment? I live here too!"   
"I moved in here first! You came along later because Ryou threw you out!" Malik's eyes softened a bit. "Why _did_ he throw you out anyway?"  
Oh shit. Uh-Oh.   
"Because...umm...because...he...caught...me...smoking."   
"That's a perfectly good _reason_ he kicked you out! If there is one habit I cannot _stand,_ Bakura, it's _SMOKING._ So we're making a little deal. You stop smoking, and I let you stay. But if you keep inhaling those detestable cancer sticks, you can find somewhere else to crash."   
He stamped out the cigarrette in the trash, turned on one heel and sauntered out of the room.   
Damn, he's hot when he walks like that. Wait! Did I just say that? I meant...uh...I hate it when he gets like this.   
Well, what are you looking at! It's the truth! 

~Malik's POV~   
Oh. My. God.   
Holy. Shit.   
Bakura. Is. Smoking.   
In my apartment.   
Bakura is smoking, in _my _apartment.   
BAKURA IS SMOKING IN MY APARTMENT!!   
DISGUSTING!!!!!!   
No wonder Ryou kicked him out. He's lucky I didn't tell him to have his stuff packed in two weeks.   
Ya know, I never figured him as the smoking type. But nonetheless...   
NOBODY SMOKES IN MY HOME!!!   
Does he NOT see the warning on the labels?   
Of course not, he still smokes them.   
Well, not anymore. He's going to quit. It's for his own good. Unless he likes living out on the street in all the garbage and filth the way he likes blood.   
I sigh, and flop down on the bed.   
This is going to be a looong week. 

__________________________________________ 

Okay! Chapter one done! Oh, and the Great American Smokeout is November 21. Later all!   
-OtakuChild   



	2. Method Number One: Cold Turkey

Quit It!   
Chapter Two   
By OtakuChild   
Disclaimer: I have none. They're on my other fics. Sheesh, what does one have to do to convince another that you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
Hi All!   
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story so far! Um...that's basically it. So...here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Method Number One: Cold Turkey 

~Bakura's POV~ 

I can't stop shaking.   
Literally, my hand shakes, and if I stop it with the other one, they both start to shake. I hate this!   
I don't think I can take much more of this...   
Shaking won't stop. Now I'm sweating.   
No more!   
Just one. I'll have just one smoke. Malik will never know.   
Much better...   
Yes. I feel calm now.   
"BAKURA!"   
Oh hell. Maybe he won't see me.   
"You'd better not be smoking where I can't see you! Because If you are, let me tell you I'll make your withdrawl symptoms look like a damn field day!"   
Must get out of here. I round the corner, and hide in the broom closet. The cigarette is almost gone, he'll never find out! See, It's gone!   
I stick the butt in my pocket, and febreeze the area(it is a closet, after all). Nothing left but to get out of here, and go back to my room like nothing happened.   
Whew. I am _slick._

~Malik's POV~   
Bakura!   
Where is he?   
I think he snuck out for a light. I'm going to go see. I round the corner of the hall, and go into his room.   
GODS! It _reeks_ in here! He _has_ been smoking! That moron!   
I must go find him.   
I walk back down the hall, when something catches my eye.   
Ash. Not much, mind you, but enough to get my attention. It's near the door. I hear noises from within the closet.   
I _knew_ it!   
Let's open the door, shall we?   
I open the door, and Bakura falls out, and onto the floor.   
"Oh, well, hello there Malik." He gives me this grin.   
"Well, hidey-ho to you too, good roommate. And just why are you in the broom closet, you wouldn't happen to be _smoking_ in there now, would you?" I plaster a grin on my face to match that of the former tomb robber.   
"Um...why, of course not! I was just...organizing the cleaning supplies!" He gives me a wink.   
Busted! He _never_ organizes anything, except his money, so no one will steal it. And he's never touched the cleaning supplies. Something has fallen out of his pocket.   
It's a cigarette butt.   
I can't _believe _him! He stuck it in his _pocket! _ Oh, how _disgusting!_ That little sneak! He thinks he's smooth, well, it looks like he slipped on his little plan. Not funny.   
"Hand them over," I say.   
Bakura gives me a woeful look. He takes a pack of his cigarettes out of his pocket and hands them to me.   
Disgusting. I walk to the kitchen and throw them away.   
"Strike one, Bakura."   
Bakura looks at me with a void expression on his face.   
"Remember what I told you."   
"I know, I know, If I don't quit I get to go me one with the homeless." 

~Bakura's POV~   
Dammit!   
My plan was perfect!   
But Malik caught me.   
Grrr....   
It's okay, it's just a minor setback. I can quit! If I want to smoke, I'll just...I'll just have some gum instead. I don't want to get kicked him out, I haven't slept with him yet!   
WAIT A MINUTE!   
Did I just say that?   
You didn't hear that. You didn't.   
No matter, that was my last cigarrette, from now on I am clean and smoke-free. 

**One hour later**...   
Shit. This sucks. Now I'm chewing gum _and_ shaking. Not to mention I'm all sweaty. I've gone through about twenty pieces of gum. I'm starting to sculpt the wad. Anything to stop the hands from shaking.   
Malik has found every secret cigarette stash in the house, and he has thrown them away.   
Jeezus. He made a whole dramatic production of wearing gloves and a surgical mask. He can't even touch them with his bare hands. He can't even breathe the "fumes."   
For shit's sake, they're not even lit!   
He had to go take a shower.   
The unlit cigarettes might make that platinum hair of his fall out or something.   
Okay, time to spit out the gum.   
Crap.   
Now I'm out of gum.   
I have nothing to sculpt!   
The shakes are coming back.   
I have a major headache. Maybe I can sleep through this.   
Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll sleep through it!   
I got it under control. I can quit.   
Cuz if I don't I'm royally fucking screwed! 

~Malik's POV~ 

I _can't_ believe this!  
BAKURA WAS STACKING CIGARETTES IN MY APARTMENT!!!   
I didn't even know about this!   
How could I _not_ have known?   
I just don't understand.   
Well, I'm pretty sure I got rid of all of them.   
Okay, now to go take a shower. I feel _soooo_ grimy. 

**One hour later...**   
  
Much better.   
You just can't beat that clean feeling. It's wonderful.   
I think I should go check on Bakura. I mean, I know I can be a bit of a psycho, but even I don't make gum sculptures.   
Oh geez.   
He looks awful. He looks all sweaty, and he's shaking in his sleep. He doesn't look like he's sleeping very well.   
Man, he looks _terrible._   
I think we need a different plan.   
I hate smoking. If he keeps smoking, it'll ruin his beautiful face.   
GODS!! Did I just say that?   
Yeah...I've loved him for a while, guess it's time to deal with it. But I won't ever tell him.   
Anyways, time to think of another quit-smoking plan.   
_______________________________________________ 

Sorry it took so long to get up! Windows is kind of corrupted, and it goes into these fits once ever 90 days or so. Grrr...anyways, chapter 2 is up. The chapters will be kinda short, but I don't want to drag them out into long pointless things. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and once again, I am sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I'm working on "You are SO Infuriating!" as well. I hope to get that up this weekend. Later all! 

-OtakuChild 


	3. Method Number Two: The Patch

Quit It! Chapter 3   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in whole, or in part. I don't even own Malik's earrings, so let me be!   
Hello everyone! It's been awhile, I'm sorry! ;_; I got majorly behind on schoolwork, and there's the Christmas Show practices...NARGH! So anyways...here is chapter three!

Chapter Three: Method Number Two: The Nicotine Patch   
___________________________ 

~Bakura's POV~ 

Well, here we are at the grocery store. Malik woke me up and told me he was going to get some patches. I was kind of groggy, and I hadn't been sleeping well, so at first I thought he was just going to Hot Topic or something so he could get patches to pin to that pair of jeans he has or something. He has this pair of black baggy jeans that is _covered_ in patches from bands and whatnot.   
But he woke me to tell me that we were both going to the store to get nicotine patches, because the cold turkey method wasn't working. There these little patches that you stick on your arm, and they supposedly ease the cravings for a cigarette or something. Anything to make this go away. Of course, I'd be happy to have another cigarette.   
We're walking down the aisle and we see all sorts of medication. We finally stop at the patches. I let Malik take over, because I have no idea what the hell to do. He's looking up and down the shelves, violet eyes lost in thought and concentration. They're really very pretty eyes...DAMMIT! I didn't say that! You didn't hear that! I mean...I said, "They're really very _petty_ eyes, because...because...uh..BECAUSE HE WON'T LET ME SMOKE IN THE DAMN HOUSE! Yeah. That's it.   
So anyways, he's looking, and he finally pulls out a box. "Look," he says, then hands the box to me.   
"Guaranteed to make any and all cravings for cigarettes disappear," I read aloud. Hmmm...sounds fishy to me.   
"I'm not sure..." I say.   
"Okay then, here's another one." He takes the box from me, puts it back, and takes out another package. He hands it to me, and I read the back.   
"Gently appeases cravings for cigarettes with a time-release formula that works for eight hours." I think for a moment. This one is more believable. "I like this one."   
"Okay, then let's get it," Malik says. He gives me a wink, and I feel my cheeks grow hot...because it's hot in the store, not because Malik's hot! Uh...shit. You didn't hear that either.   
We go to the checkout line to pay for the purchase. The chick rings up the patches. Then she just _has_ to open her mouth.   
"So, do you guys like, smoke or something?"   
Must not snap her neck. Must not snap her neck. Must not snap her neck.   
"No. He's quitting." Malik points to me.   
"Oh! Like, that was _totally_ my bad. Um..so...is it hard to quit?"   
Mustnotsnapherneck. Mustnotsnapherneck. Mustnotsnapherneck.   
I grit my teeth. "Yeah, it's really, really hard. You get irritable and cranky." Maybe that will give her a hint!   
"Ooooh," she says.   
Silence.   
"So, like, how do you quit?"   
Mustnotsnapherneckmustnotsnapherneckmustnotsnapherneck.   
"Yes, very hard to quit," Malik said. "So, that's why we have to pay for the patches we bought and get out of here, because...uh...we have a plane to catch, so we can go to the...the annual Quitter's Convention! Yeah! So, tally it up if you please." He gives her this biiiiig toothy grin.   
"Oh, then like, I better get this done!" She giggles, rings us up, and Malik pays and gets the change.   
"Like, good luck!" Malike thanks her, and then we leave. Thank god.   
"You okay?" Malik looks at me intently. "You look pale. Paler than normal, I mean."   
"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go home."   
"'Kay." Malik flashes me a smile. Gods, he's pretty.   
Oh crap! No! I don't like him! I mean, not like that! Aw, hell!   
Um, anyways, we go home, and I put on a patch. Funny, I don't _feel_ different. Malik says they take a few minutes to take effect, so I guess I'll wait. 

~Malik's POV~ 

Gods, I just hate stupid people.   
Like that chick at the store. Jeezus. Poor Bakura almost killed her. So did I, but I have a better temper than he does.   
Anyway...   
He put on a patch, then went to the den for a bit. Time for the weekly sanitizing of the house. Cleaning supplies...   
Oy.   
I come back, cleaning supplies in tow, and find Bakura sucking on a pen.   
Oh man. His eyes are all red. And it looks as though he's trying to suck all the life out of that pen.   
"Bakura?" I ask.   
"It's not working!" he snaps. "Dammit! I want a cigarette!" Now he's all pouty.   
Oh boy. He's tough to deal with when he gets like this.   
Umm...   
"I don't have any. You know that."   
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!" He kicks the coffee table, and books and coasters go flying.   
Maybe he can try to sleep it off again.   
It's worth a try.   
But first he needs to relax. But I don't know what to do!   
Wait! I got it!   
But...what if he finds out? Oh well. He won't, I think. I mean, we're pretty close.   
I walk over the the back of the couch, so that I'm behind Bakura. I put my hands on his shoulders. He instantly freezes. He's so tense...   
I slowly start to massage his shoulders and back. He's not fighting back, that's good. So I keep going. He's slowly starting to relax! I think he's even enjoying it! His eyes close, and he lets out a content purr. He slowly starts to fall over, so I run to the other side of the couch, and continue the massage.   
"That feels gooood..." I hear him mutter. I keep massaging his back, until I hear a light snore. I look and see that my roomate has fallen asleep. I can't move him, he's too heavy, so I find a blanket in my bedroom closet, and softly drape it around him, and tuck him in. I look at his face. For once, it is peaceful, and serene.   
He almost looks like an angel. Maybe I should move him. But he looks so heavy!   
I gingerly slip a hand underneath his knees, and one underneath his back, and lift. Geez, he sleeps like a log.   
Ohmygosh! I'm lifting him! He's so _light!_   
The blanket falls off, and I fear he'll wake, but he doesn't, and I carry him to his room and quietly lay him on the bed. I brush some of his silvery bangs out of his face, and slowly stroke his cheek.   
Gods I love him.   
I walk out of the room and let him sleep.   
  
~Bakura's POV~   
  
Oarghhh..   
How did I end up here?   
Malik must have carried me!  
He must be really strong...or I'm not as heavy as I thought.   
Man, he can give a massage...that felt good. It actually relaxed me. But now I feel restless again. I want a cigarette.   
But I want to quit.   
Yes, you heard me, I want to quit _smoking._ Not because Malik threatened to kick me out, but because...well...I dunno. I think I want to quit for Malik. I really care about him. I think I love him.   
What? You say that you knew it all along? That it was about _time_ that I admitted it? Huh?   
Oh shut up.   
The thing is, I know it's bad. But, it relaxes me. But so did that massage. Why did he do it? Why is he doing this all for me? Helping me quit? When this whole thing started and he caught me, he made it sound as if I was left to fend for myself.   
Sigh...   
Malik has always been a tad eccentric... 

~Malik's POV~ 

We need to figure out something else to get our former tomb-raider off the cancer sticks.   
It's already clear that traditional therapy isn't working. I think...   
We should try hypnotherapy.   
_____________________________   
*whew* chapter three done! Whoohoo! *does happy dance* Chapter four will be up soon! Mom is bugging me, must go. Later all!   
-OtakuChild 


	4. Method Number Three: Hypnotherapy

Quit It! Chapter 4   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But would like it for Christmas! 

Chapter 4: Hypnotherapy 

Bakura's POV 

"Hypno-What?" I realize that Malik is very mentally unstable, but the words coming out of his pretty little mouth are BLASPHEMY!!!   
Yes, I think his mouth is pretty. I don't care if you have a problem with that.   
Mouths can be very pretty, you know.   
"I think," Malik says, "That traditional treatments won't work for you. We need to go with something a little more unorthodox."   
"Malik," I say, "I don't have cancer."   
Oops. Wrong thing to say.   
"BUT YOU _WILL_ GET CANCER IF YOU DON'T STOP SMOKING!!!"   
And he smacks me.   
He just smacked me across the face.   
That hurts.   
"OW!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??" Now I'm mad.   
"Because you," he stuck a finger in my face, "ARE SO GODAMN FUCKING STUBBORN!"   
"AM NOT!"   
"ARE TOO!"   
"NO I'M NOT!"   
"You contuinually do a habit that makes you sick, and stains your teeth, and makes the apartment reek, because you are stubborn!"   
Hold on a minute, my teeth are not yellow! I take very good care of my teeth! My teeth are a nice pearly white! But nevermind. I'm frustrated now.   
"It relaxes me."   
Malik smacks me again, harder this time. This time it stings a lot. I place my hand to my cheek.   
Malik's scowl lifts, and his face softens. And I think...those are tears in his eyes.   
Oh god. He's crying. I never know what to do when he gets like this.   
"I'm so sorry..." he turns to leave the room. I stop him.   
"Malik..." I don't know what to say.   
He just looks at me with sad eyes. Must think.   
"I'll quit Malik. If it means that much to you, I'll quit."   
Where the fuck did that come from? Ah well, I don't care. It's no lie.   
I am caught off guard as Malik "glomps" me, as Ryou would say.   
"I'm sorry," he mumbles.   
"No, no." I say. "I deserved it." 

Malik's POV 

Gezzus.   
What was that? I hate when I get all wishy-washy. I hate the fact that I hit Bakura.   
But he's hugging me back. I mean _really _hugging me.   
And he's acting...well...not his usual blood-slurping self.   
Which makes me wonder.   
Am I dreaming? Does he feel that too?   
I must be dreaming.   
No matter.   
I just have to figure out how to hypnotize Bakura. 

One hour later...Bakura's POV 

"You are getting sleeeeeepy," Malik says. He is waving a pendulum back and forth. His gaze follows my own, which is now focused on the pendulum.   
"I'm wide awake." I say.   
"That's because you're not concentraitng," he says. "Now, let's try again. You're getting sleeeepy...you're eyelids are heavy, you just want to go to sleep..."   
Yes, with you.   
Gack! Bad Bakura! Get your mind out of the gutter!   
I sigh and close my eyes, and begin to relax.   
"Okay, good," Malik says. "Now, I will travel to the farthest reaches of your mind..."   
I am starting to think that maybe Prozac for Malik isn't such a bad stocking-stuffer.   
"You hate smoking, you detest it. You want nothing to do with it. When I count to three you will awake, and no longer desire a cigarette ever again. One...two..."   
...   
...   
...   
...   
What the hell is he doing?   
...   
...   
"**_THREE!_**"   
OUCH!!!   
Malik grins at me. "How do you feel?" he asks.   
On no.   
"You want the honest truth?" I ask.   
"Of course!"   
"I want a cigarette." 

Malik's POV 

NO!   
Dammit! It didn't work!   
Sigh...   
Well, it was worth a try, and it was kinda fun. Guess I just have to take him to a professional. 

The next day... 

Well, here we are.   
I called and set up an appointment yesterday. Bakura is nervous. I told him there was nothing to worry about. I've had hypnotherapy before, to deal with all the trauma of my father carving the Pharoh's Memories into my back, and that whole thing.   
"What if she tells me to go jump around like a kangaroo?" he asks.   
"She won't do that," I say.   
Bakura is finally called in, and the lady plays a tape describing what hypnotherapy is. Basically, she relaxes you to the point where you open up your subconcoious mind. What she says from that point on is absorbed in your unconcious, and it sticks a whole lot better.   
Geez, I am just not explaining it well, am I?   
Aw crap. I tried.   
I wait out in the waiting room while Bakura undergoes the treatment, and I get absorbed in the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.   
Hey, just trying to get in touch with my femenine side, if you please.   
Bakura finally comes out, looking a whole hell of a lot better than he has in the last few days.   
"Hey," I say. "How did it go?"   
"It went well, and I wasn't floating in midair."   
I sigh, grin, and roll my eyes.   
"How do you feel?"   
He gives me a HUGE grin. "Tons better." I've never seen him grin like that. It's eerie, and at the same time, cute.   
What are you looking at? Bakura's right, you people have problems.   
We pay for the appointment, and the therapist hands Bakura a reinforcement CD, and we go back home.   
Once there, he takes a package of cigarettes out of his pocket! NARGH!!   
"BAKURA!" I snap.   
"Hold on a minute." Instead of smoking one, he crumples up the package and throws it in the trash. He turns to look at me. "A tad high-strung, are we?" He says.   
I feel my face getting hot. Oh geez. Anything but this! He mustn't know! Never!   
I mumbled something about lack of food and ducked into my room.   
Once there I splash cold water on my face to cool it down. I hear knocking at the door.   
"You okay?" he asks. "I...um...I want to talk to you."   
Uh-Oh.   
This could either turn out very good, or very bad. BWAHAHAHA!! Me do evil cliffy. >;) Nevertheless, the chaper is done and up. YAY!!! That is all. Later everyone!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. New Direction

Quit It! Chapter Five   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: Malik and Bakura do not tear each other's clothes off and do the nasty on the cartoon, so it is obvious that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
Here it is: The final chapter.

  
  
  
Chapter Five: Awakenings 

Malik's POV 

I dry my face, making sure the redness in my cheeks is gone.   
He saw it, I'm sure. DAMMIT! I don't want him to know! I know he doesn't feel that way! He's probably got some Playboy magazines stashed somewhere.   
Anyways...   
I'm now in the living room. Bakura gives me a look that I can't read. "Sit," he says, and he's gesturing to the couch, so I sit. It's really the only thing I can do. I'm nervous as Hell. My palms are sweating, my heart is going flippity-flop, and there's butterflies in my stomach. I don't like this.   
I stare at the floor, because at this point in time, I can't look Bakura in the face without giving something away. He sits, and inches closer to me.   
_Flippityflippityflippity._   
Gods, I think he can hear the pounding in my chest. He clears his throat.   
"Malik, it really did work. I hate smoking. Now. It's weird, but it's true. I feel better. Cleaner, kinda."   
It sounds strange coming from him. This is a side of him that I've never seen before.   
He's not done yet.   
"I suck ass at this, Malik, but...well, thank you for forcing me to kick the habit. I know it was bad for me...geeesh, this sounds really stupid...but I know you hated it...oh man..."   
I don't mean to sound dumb right now, but he's acting absolutley adorable. I smile at him, and he gives me this goofy grin. What's gotten into him? Wait! His face is turning red!   
Is he...is _blushing_?   
But why would he be blushing?   
Unless...   
Does he...   
Does he like me, or love me?   
No. I'm just kidding myself. I've got to be.   
He takes a deep breath.   
"I...I want to know, Malik...why did you do this? Help me quit, I mean. Why?"   
Uh-oh.   
I can't lie to him. He sees right through me, every time.   
But I can't tell him!   
I do believe I am royally screwed. 

Bakura's POV 

Oh shit.   
Why am I doing this?   
I'm just setting myself up for pain. I mean, he'll probably say something like how it's easier to split rent or something. I'm sure of it.   
And I'm blushing! God dammit! I don't blush. Sunburn, yes. BUT I DON'T BLUSH!   
But wait! Malik was blushing, I think, before he ducked into his room.   
No, of course he didn't. I'm just hallucinating. It's probably from the hypnosis or something.   
But wait! I think he's doing it again. Now I know he is!   
Malik is _blushing!_   
But why?   
Could it be?   
Wait. Let him talk.   
And then brace yourself for the rejection.   
Just hear him out first.   
Malik takes a breath.   
And what he says next takes me completley off guard.   
"Well...I was gonna kick you out...butIcouldn'tdoitbecauseIthinkyou'rehotandyourevilandit'sreallysexyandI'minlovewithyou." 

Malik's POV 

Oh. My. God.   
I can't believe I just said that!   
He's dumbfounded. I knew it.   
Without thinking, I turn and bolt for the door in my room. Before I can make it he's tackled me to the floor.   
Great. He's probably gonna kick my ass.   
But something isn't right here. He's not beating me up. And I'm crying.   
I hate when I do that.   
I scrunch my face to try and hide my tears. A hand snakes around and grabs my shoulders.   
"Don't move," he says. And he stands up.   
And then he picks me up.   
Now I'm completley confused.   
He carries me to the couch and sits me back down, and I hide my face in my hands.   
"Look at me, Malik." he says, his voice is gentle. Something is amiss.   
I have no choice but to look at him as he takes his hand, and tilts my chin up to face him.   
"I want you to repeat what you just said, only slower."   
Oh shit! I'm crying again!   
I close my eyes. "I said...I said..." I take a deep breath and try to calm my voice, because it's shaking and threatening to crack.   
_What is wrong with me? _I've never acted like this around anyone, ever. Hell, I've never acted like this alone.   
"You said..." Bakura's gaze is unmoving.   
"I said that I couldn't kick you out, because...because I-I..."   
"You what?"   
"I fell in love with you."   
Silence. I can't take it anymore, and I struggle to break free. But he grabs my wrists.   
"NO!!" I hear myself scream. "LET ME GO!!" I thrash harder.   
"DAMMIT MALIK YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!" He pins me to the couch.   
"Why? Let me go, please!" I hear myself say, and my voice sounds hollow. "Why won't you let me go?" I break. To Hell with this. I start crying, all-out crying.   
"Just sit still for a minute!" He won't let go, and it's scaring me. I'm seriously starting to panic.   
"BAKURA!!! LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Oh yeah, full panic attack rising now.   
"JUST CALM DOWN!!!"   
"NO! LET ME GO!"   
"MALIK, CALM DOWN!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!" His tone is desperate now.   
In my struggling I feel something fall on my face. I stop for a minute to see what it was and where it came from.   
It's a tear, and it's not my own. I open my eyes and look up.   
And see that Bakura is crying too.   
"Malik, please calm down. I don't want to hurt you, honest I don't." He fights back more tears. "I...I just...I don't know what to do when you freak out, and I didn't mean to scare you, but I don't know how to calm you down, and then you started to panic, and...oh Ra, I'm so sorry...Malik...just let me..."   
And he kisses me, a soft, feathery kiss, a kiss that I thought Bakura never had in him. He gently wipes my tears away.   
"Don't cry, Malik. I love you. Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad to see you upset. You...you mean the world to me."   
And he lifts me up and kisses me again, this time, with more passion. I melt into his arms. I never, ever thought he'd reduce me to Jello. Slowly, the kisses heat up, and hands are going to places unmentioned. Before I can register anything my shirt comes off. He stops, and looks me in the eye.   
"Are you sure...? I'll stop..."   
WHAT??? Are you insane?? I'll kill you if you leave me hanging like this!   
Nobody, I repeat, **_NOBODY_**, gets me horny and leaves me for dead.   
"No, keep going. I want to keep going."   
That stated, he picks me up, carries me to his bedroom, slamming the door with his foot. He practically throws me onto the bed.   
And that's all you need to know for right now. 

Bakura's POV 

Wow.   
Oh man...um...   
Wow.   
I'm having a hard time trying to talk, and...   
_Wow_.   
Geez, when it comes to...stuff, Malik is _good._   
But I'm off topic now.   
He loves me.   
Malik loves me.   
He really, really loves me.   
I never, ever thought he'd ever feel the same.   
Maybe it'll help me, I mean, I stumble and trip over my words whenever I get all feeley-feeley.   
Right now he's sleeping soundly next to me, looking so peaceful. He's beautiful.   
His skin is so soft. So is his hair. It's like there's this childlike innocence about him, and even with all he's been through in life, he never lost that innocence. I think that's why I started to fall for him in the first place.   
I've never felt so happy, or complete.   
I'm glad I found him. I'm sick of being evil all the time. Now don't get me wrong, I _love_ being evil, but I need to be able to let myself go sometimes, not just around Ryou. Besides, Ryou's usually off somewhere with Skuld(1).   
I'm never going to let him go. Ever. 

Malik's POV 

I wake up in a bed, and a room that is not my own, rather sore. In a sleepy stupor I wonder how I got here and why I'm not wearing clothes, and then it all comes back to me.   
Bakura.   
We did the wild thing!   
He loves me! Bakura is in love with me!   
_YAAAAAY!!!!_   
Before I drifted off Bakura said something about childhood innocence or something like that. I think he thinks that I'm innocent, in some weird way.   
I don't think so, though sometimes I do get all giddy, like a little kid. Maybe that's what he means. Oh well. I'm too lazy and happy and relieved all at the same time to think about it. I roll over and snuggle closer to Bakura, who seems to be off in his own little world. Gods, he's so warm. He notices the fact that I am awake, and pulls me even closer, if it's humanly possible. 

Bakura's POV 

He's awake. He's also pulled himself rather close to me. Perfect.   
I pull him closer.   
"Why hello there," I murmur. I run my hands through his platinum hair, and plant a kiss on his forehead, a kiss that he is more than eager to return.   
I study him intently. Those eyes, a shade of purple that can be bright lavender when he's happy, or a dark and sultry violet when he's angry, or passionate. I could stare into those eyes for all of eternity, if need be. They have an exotic slant to them, and long, dark lashes. His high cheekbones just make the rest of him that more exotic. And his smile, gods, he has a irresistible, infectious smile. It pulls into a cute little frown when he's dissatisfied with something, and, just as quick, can turn into one hell of a sexy sneer.   
He's perfect. And he's mine, all mine. Malik has now crawled over so that he's on my chest, and he's currently planting kisses on my cheek.   
"I love you Baby," he says. He flashes a grin.   
"Love you too," I say. He plants a kiss on my lips, and, without consent, pushes his tongue in. I allow, and for the next ten minutes we do nothing but kiss. He rests his head on my chest, and I absently stroke his hair.   
"You're something special, Malik." I say. He is. How he got through his childhood without doing something horribly drastic, like drugs or self-mutilation is beyond me.   
Malik murmurs somthing into my chest, and we both fall asleep.   
I'll never, ever leave him, as long as I live.   
I know I'll love him forever. 

Woo! Finished! YAY!! Now time to work on 'Sicky.' 

Joey: Care to join the OtakuChild Fanfiction Update List?   
Malik: Simply drop us a line at or review this fic and leave your email!   
Joey: You'll be informed as soon as OtakuChild has updated a fic! 

Thanks sooo much to everybody who read and reveiwed this fic! This was tons of fun to write. Now, it's off to write more stories. See you around !   
-OtakuChild   



End file.
